usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Jaydin Eversnow
__NOEDITSECTION__ |occupation =Delivery and Installations (2200-2206) MEP Medical Evaluation (2206- ) |education =High School Diploma |alma_matar = |family =Bérenger Eversnow Sylvia Bullow (mother) Alabaster Eversnow (father) Keydin Eversnow (brother) |creator =DELTA |designer =}}Jaydin Rayleigh Eversnow is a young adult snow leopard with a rough personality. He seems not to have any plans for his future, though he tends to question the state of his life on a daily basis. Sometime in the year 2206, Jaydin was the subject of a correctional conscription, meaning that he was lifted from his civilian life and put into the hands of the military, after having been convicted of multiple arguably minor crimes. Biography Childhood Jaydin was born as the first child of two well-off parents. However, differences between those parents soon resurfaced, and a young Jaydin frequently found hisself in the middle of the arguments his parents got into. Living between the two was a rollercoaster of emotions throughout the weeks, months and years. By the time Jaydin was four years old, his parents had a second child, but their bickering continued. Soon after the birth of the second child, Jaydin's parents began to divorce. Soon, Jaydin was given the burden of personally choosing which of his parents would have custody of him. It was an incredibly difficult decision for a four year old, that ultimately resulted in him picking at random; his mother. The second child was in turn given to the father, who soon retreated to a military base with a friend consoling them. Jaydin was taken by the mother, and moved far away from the father. Now that Jay was in the custody of his mother, he quickly began to realize the mistake he unknowingly made. The mother raised Jaydin in a very close-minded manner, a manner that was the reasoning behind his parents' arguments in the first place. Jay was halfway indoctrinated with racist and homophobic viewpoints due to his mother, though the school system managed to lessen the impact such viewpoints had on the young cat's mind and personality. Jay was scolded and at times even beaten whenever he went against his mother's harsh rules, to the point where he completely stopped letting her know about himself and his life, bottling up his emotions and inadvertently letting it eat away at him. Civilian Life Between the ages of 18 and 23, Jaydin spent most of his time at home in a small, less-than-clean studio apartment in a complex of which his mother was the landlord. Jaydin was given a discount at said landlord's discretion, in exchange for Jaydin keeping a job and being held to many other uncommon rules, one of which involving the expectation that Jay refrain from having any homosexual relationships. Despite enjoying being alone most of the time, Jaydin very frequently left his apartment to visit his friends' places to hang out, or wander the city. He tended to be with his closer friends just as often if not a bit more often as he was alone at home. The majority of Jaydin's friends had punkish personalities much like his own; common traits being self-deprecation, impertinence, and solidarity and strength in numbers. Many of them are bad influences on each other and Jaydin was no different. Even though he was held to homophobic ground rules back home, Jaydin often engaged in intimate and sexual relations with many of his male-identifying friends. Within his tight-knit circle of friends, Jay was known to be exceedingly interested in fetish approaches that brought harm upon his person. This harm-seeking behavior came about as a form of self-harm in which Jaydin experienced catharsis from being verbally, physically, and mentally abused by someone other than himself. This behavior had long since became an integral part of Jaydin's personality, however it became exacerbated and acted as an escape mechanism whenever he felt strong spell of negative emotion. Jaydin generally felt that he "deserved it", while the fact that it was a way to escape from otherwise being emotional was not immediately obvious to Jay. Jaydin worked as a deliveryman for an electronics store, taking large and heavy items such as televisions, refrigerators, washers and dryers, and sometimes smaller items as well, to customers' homes, at times even installing the item(s) for the customer. Jaydin always worked partnered with a coworker to fulfill this job. Since the delivery section of his store is quite small in personnel, he knew all his coworkers well, especially since they were a similar brand of young and punkish as him. The manager didn't mind whatever they did, as long as they get the job done on time. Arrests and Military Correction When Jaydin was 22 years old, he was involved in his first arrest when he and two coworker friends of his were caught trespassing in a construction zone; a building that was in the process of a teardown and rebuild. The three had made a campfire and were eating canned food in a large, empty and dark room when they were confronted by armed policemen, handcuffed and taken to a police station jail. They were only allowed to leave after being questioned and then issued fines. ) and a part of a medical examination unit.]] At age 24, Jaydin's second arrest was arguably more severe. After a less-than-agreeable breakup between himself and a particular love interest at the time, Jaydin still had a mix of depression and other seething emotions welled inside himself as he went to work. At the open lost-and-found desk, he managed to swipe a ring of keys a customer had recently misplaced. With them, Jay went into the parking lot and located the car they went to. He then relatively calmly took the car on a speeding joyride, aimlessly through the streets of his hometown, Overcast, before ultimately being found by civilian police, asleep in the backseat with the engine and heater on. Jaydin was promptly ordered out of the vehicle, handcuffed and brought to a police station for questioning. Jaydin was eventually brought before a judge who, upon reading through his motives on file and saw that no injuries nor not-insignificant damage was caused, gave the young man a choice between being incarcerated for a length of time, or serving a term in the state military with one strike already racked up in the context of potential further administrative punishment within said service. Jay had taken the latter option, and was soon shipped off to a military base within the city to begin his entrance processing, basic training and term. Personality and Traits Jaydin has many facets to his persona. On the outside he naturally shows himself as rough around the edges and comparable to a delinquent punk who never does any good for the world. Bystanders could easily see him as a young adult who never grew out of the high school life. On the inside, Jaydin is a mess of many different emotions such as anger, jealousy, sadness and even longing for forgiveness and love. This was all due to the way his childhood progressed, and the way his mother raised him. The close-minded nature of his mother's harshly handled teachings conflicted with the way he saw the world as it was in reality, and so he gathered a very complex inner psyche that constantly opposed itself, leading to the torn self that he lives with now. A good example of this torn psyche is shown in his homophobic tendencies, yet his enjoyment of intimacy with his few male friends suggests other things. Jaydin sometimes blames hisself for the way his growth period played out, stemming from his decision to be left in the custody of his mother. There is always a great lot of things on Jaydin's mind, and immersing hisself in the digital world through either his phone or his computer helps to take his mind off said thoughts. This has led to habitual isolation, even outside of his home. He wants to be alone, but at the same time he needs someone to care for him. Jaydin's propensity to get into trouble partially comes out of his need for outside attention and closeness. At times he can't even enjoy himself with gentle affection, finding more pleasure in being punished, even severely, as was normal for him as a child. A habit of stealing from stores found its way into Jay's life, not because of a lack of funds, but because he liked to see what he could get away with. At some point this even led to a brief stint of pickpocketing, which he only stopped because he was eventually prosecuted. Connections Familial Relationships ;Garland Eversnow :Jaydin's biological father. Jaydin's father never contacted Jay's mother again after the divorce, mostly because the mother told him never to do so. Jay barely knows his father because of this. The father, despite deeply wanting to contact his eldest son, has no way to do so, since they were separated at a time where Jay didn't have any contact information. Jaydin doesn't hate his father nor does he even dislike them. At times, the young man wants to connect with his distant father, but at the same time, he is also scared to, because Jaydin feels partly responsible for the divorce. ;Sylvia Bullow :Jaydin's mother and landlord. As his landlord, Sylvia privately supplies Jay with a discount on rent, so long as Jay lives alone. Jaydin's personal relationship with his mother is quite complicated. On one hand she often criticizes him under suspicions of having homosexual relationships among other things, and on the other hand she genuinely cares for him because he is her only son and feels that she's only doing what's right for his best interests. Sylvia's caring is rarely obvious to Jay and other bystanders. Indeed, it is quite subtle and only he understands what he has between him and his mother. Personal Relationships ;Akira Kurosawa :Jay's closest friend since high-school. Akira and Jaydin are arguably both bad influences on each other. They both got into countless shenanigans both during and after high school, including smoking and stealing (the two are known by some to steal junk foods). Akira kept a job longer out of the two, as a delivery and serviceman at an electronics store. Akira eventually helped Jay get into the same job at the same location by recommending him. Jay and Akira frequently spend time with each other outside of work, though the two individually live apart and alone. ;Gabriel Herrera e Ybarra :Gabriel was hired as a cashier the same electronics store as Jay worked at. Jay quickly took interest in Gabriel since he was a tiger, and with the help of Akira, they coaxed Gabriel into hanging out with them and other friends. Gabriel began to like Jaydin and became close, while at the same time gradually becoming aware of Jay's propensity towards non-closed relationships. Gabriel sees good in Jaydin through the veil of negativity, and wants to help Jay feel more positive. ;Samuel Redford :Another of Jay's co-worker friends. Sometimes accompanies Jay and others on hangouts. Sam often tries to invite Jay and other mutual friends to restaurants or to do other things. Jay has somewhat indifferent feelings about Samuel and is slightly annoyed by their energetic nature, but nevertheless considers Sam as a trustworthy friend. ;Vincent Ackermann :A friend of Jaydin's and also a bit of a role model to him. The two met when Jaydin needed repairs for a car which he didn't have the proper tools nor the professional ability for. Jay enjoys being around Vincent a lot, and even came to see Vince as a sort of father figure, especially since Jay's biological father was absent most of his life. Vincent became both a good and a bad influence on Jaydin, in the context of teaching Jay about many things, and getting them into and/or encouraging bad habits, respectively. Category:Characters